Lovesick
by increak96
Summary: Zero is sick, and it's up to Yagari and Kaien's niece, Analesia, to make sure he gets better. Yagari and Analesia are insist they don't like each other, but there may be more than meets the eye. Zero's hallucinations and a food fight spice it up!
1. The Bet

**A\N: So, this was a story done for a friend of mine on ! Go look her up (SnowFox93), and browse her gallery! She does amazing artwork, and even if you're not a fan of OCs, she does just plain Yagari, Zero, Kaien, and sometimes group pictures with other characters added in! This story was part of her art trade with me! I write for her, she draws for me! I would put a link up, but I'm new here and I'm not sure if outside links are allowed...**

**P.S. I'm sorry about the cruddy quality of my stories up until now! I didn't realize the seperators were taken out or that the spacing changed! Like I said, I'm new, so I'll try to remember to make sure they're right before I post them. But I'm also extremely busy, and I don't have time to take down all of those stories and re-upload them once they're edited so... I'm sorry, but for those five or six stories, you'll have to deal with the terrible format. *dies from shame***

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! NOT EVEN THE OC, ANALESIA WILDFIRE! ANALESIA BELONGS TO SNOWFOX93! PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"I came as soon as I heard. What's wrong?" Analesia didn't wait for Kaien to respond, and instead, she sped past him and headed upstairs to Zero's room. She was surprised, pleased, and irritated all at the same time to see Yagari standing outside the door. "What are you doing here?" She put her hands on her hips and glared at him, but he just sighed, opening the door and ushering her in.<br>"Despite what you think," he muttered under his breath, "Zero is my pupil and very important to me. Since he's so sick, it's my responsibility to keep an eye on him."  
>Analesia opened her mouth to say something to him, but violent coughing stopped her. She rushed over to Zero's bedside and pressed a hand to his forehead.<br>"Zero, you're burning up." She rubbed his cheek, and he slowly came to.  
>"Mom?" He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "Oh, Analesia... it's you... can you tell Ichiru to get me some water?"<br>Analesia looked over her shoulder at Yagari, raising her eyebrows. Yagari leaned down, whispering in her ear, "He's having hallucinations. He's spoken to his father, mother, Ichiru, Shizuka, and our children."  
>Analesia glared at him. "What?"<br>"Apparently, we have a daughter named Scarlet and a daughter named Katashi. He also gave us a son, but I didn't catch that name."  
>Zero sat up, rubbing his eyes. "You mean Hiro? Hiro, go get some coffee for your Dad, you know he's allergic to daisies." Zero laughed and fell back into the sheets.<br>"You are?" Analesia's eyebrows shot up.  
>Yagari glared. "Yeah. I'm allergic to daises." He rolled his eyes, his voice dripping with sarcasm.<br>"Yagari, you are so—"  
>Zero grabbed her, slapping his hand over her mouth. "Shh, Lesia, Shh... We can't wake up the llamas... sleepy little llamas..." He giggled again.<br>Yagari pulled Zero off of Analesia and tried to tuck him in, but Zero started wriggling and shouting. "No! No, Daddy, these are my cookies!"  
>"Oh my gosh, I can't take it anymore!" Yagari threw his hands up and started to leave, but Zero's voice stopped him.<br>"Daddy? Don't leave!"  
>Yagari sighed heavily, reaching for the doorknob. Analesia placed her hands on Zero's shoulders, rubbing his back and muttering softly.<br>"Yagari doesn't care, Zero. I'll take care of you, alright?"  
>Yagari froze, glaring at Analesia over his shoulder. "You think you can put up with him babbling like an idiot for the next couple hours while that annoying uncle of yours goes to get medicine? Ha! I'd like to see you try!"<br>Analesia stood up, planting her hands firmly on her hips. "That's exactly what I'm going to do. And you can watch me all you like. It'll only prove my point."  
>Yagari let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. "And what point is that?"<br>"That you don't care about Zero, and all he'll ever be to you is a pupil who looks good on your resume." Analesia smirked, knowing she was going to get the exact response she wanted.  
>"Fine then you're on. We both take care of Zero until he's better, and whoever snaps first... takes over the other ones job for a month."<br>Analesia pursed her lips. "So if I win, you have to manage the library for a month. And if you win, I have to teach the ethics class for a month. Sounds fair. What happens if we're both still standing by the time Zero's better?"  
>Zero jumped up. "Still standing? Still standing? Everybody batten down the hatches we've got to remain standing!"<br>Yagari smirked. "I don't think that's a possibility, but if we do both happen to be alive at the end of this flu or whatever it is, we'll keep our jobs, but admit to each other that we both care about Zero equally."  
>Analesia frowned. "Good thing you're going to lose."<br>"As if."  
>"I want soup! Vegetable soup! I want some now!"<br>Yagari grinned at her. "Step one, making dinner while keeping him from escaping his room. You up for it?"  
>Analesia nodded.<br>"Hurry Scurry! I want some soup!"  
>Analesia started for the kitchen, but Yagari stopped her. "Maybe you should keep Zero here instead. I cook better than you do."<br>"You do not!"  
>"Yes, I do."<br>"Do not."  
>"Do too."<br>Zero bounced in bed happily. "Both of you cook! And Scarlet can bring your ingredients from the vampire market!"  
>Analesia glared at Yagari, and he glared back.<br>"Fine," she muttered.  
>"Fine back." He nodded, and then left the room. "Zero, stay in bed."<br>"Yes, camel!" Zero saluted and fell back into the sheets.  
>Analesia and Yagari both left the room, headed for the kitchen to attempt working together to make soup.<p> 


	2. Vegetable Soup

**A\N: THERE IS FANART FOR THIS! YAY! And also, I might let you know Analesia can't really cook, while Yagari is quite good. :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ENJOY PLZ!**

* * *

><p>"Okay… so, how do I turn this thing on?" Analesia muttered to herself, trying to figure out how to turn the stove.<br>"Having trouble?" Yagari leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up on the table.  
>"No, I have it all under control!" Analesia snapped. "And get your feet off of the table!"<br>Yagari shook his head. "Nah. I'm pretty comfy right here."  
>Analesia muttered under her breath. "Stupid hunters."<br>Yagari rolled his eyes, taking a swig of his coffee and tossing her a bored look. "You know, someday Zero will be the president of the Hunter's Association. What are you going to do then? Suddenly turn on him?"  
>Analesia finally figured out how to turn the stove on high, and the turned the knob before turning back to the cookbook. "No, if Zero is ever in charge of that place, it would probably make a turn for the better."<br>"You really don't get it, do you?" Yagari asked, pulling his feet off of the table and leaning forwards in his chair. "Like not at all."  
>"Don't get what, Yagari?" Analesia didn't look up from the book, as she was trying to figure out if there was a specific order in which she was supposed to add the vegetables.<br>"Zero is just like every other hunter out there. Just like them. He hates vampires as much as all of us do, and he'll kill them on sight without thinking. In some cases, he hates them even more than I do!" Yagari shouted, standing up and pointing in the general direction of Zero's bedroom.  
>"So?"<br>Yagari stopped. "So, he's for everything you're against yet you shower him with affection and love, but you hate the rest of us. Nice." He sat back down and put his feet up on the table. "At least now I know you hate me unfairly and without reason. Thanks for that. Good to have it all cleared up."  
>Analesia glared at him. "You're so immature. And Zero is different because his parents were killed by vampires, his girl has been stolen by a vampire, his nemesis who has stolen said girl is a vampire, and basically he knows no vampire at all that honestly likes him! Why wouldn't he hate vampires? But what's your excuse, Yagari? Why do you hate vampires?"<br>Yagari was silent for a moment, staring down into his coffee cup, and then said three words that stopped Analesia cold. "They hurt Zero."  
>She slowly turned to him, watching as he stared intently into his coffee, almost as if he were willing it to do something, though she wasn't quite sure what that something was. Then she turned back to the stove and added salt to the broth, hoping to strengthen the flavor.<br>"You're adding too much." Yagari finished off his coffee, and then got up to get more from the pot.  
>"What?"<br>"You're adding to much salt. You'll kill all the other flavors. And right about now would be a good time to add the carrots. Carrots take much longer than say… potatoes or peas to cook, so you should add them in an order that will make sure it all gets done evenly." Yagari added a little cream to his coffee and tilted the cup back, taking another swig.  
>"Well, if you're the master chef, why don't you come over and cook this meal for Zero, hmm?" Holding out the spoon, she smirked. Then her eyes got wide as Yagari took the spoon and started stirring, watching the broth carefully. "What should I do then?" Analesia asked like, 'Hey, you took my job.'<br>"You can cut the carrots." Yagari motioned to the cutting board and the countertop lined with fresh produce.  
>"Uh, sure." Analesia pulled out a peeler and a carrot and stood over the trash can, started to peel the carrots.<br>"You know the skins are very healthy for you. Filled with lots of nutrients."  
>Analesia stuck out her tongue, but he wasn't looking. "So you just want me to wash them and chop them up?"<br>Yagari nodded. "Soon, too."  
>Analesia rolled her eyes. "Soon, too," she muttered, and she heard Yagari chuckle. Laying the carrot down on the cutting board, she started to saw into the orange veggie, when she heard laughter from the stove.<br>"Alright, what am I doing wrong now?" She whirled around, placing her fists on her hips and glaring at him.  
>Yagari sighed, letting the spoon go and stepping over towards her. He turned her around and put his arms around her, taking her hands and guiding them until they were right where he wanted.<br>"Okay, first of all, cut through. Don't saw through. Second of all, make sure to watch your fingers. I'm not taking care of two injured whiners. And three, put the tip of the blade down first, and then bring the back down. Front to back, front to back, just like this." He gently guided her hands, successfully chopping one carrot in even slice about a half an inch thick.  
>Analesia felt her face flush, but she tried to hide it and hoped her hands weren't shaking beneath his. "Uh, okay. I think I got it."<br>"One more thing," he said, stepping away and walking back to the stove with the chunks in his hands. "Try to make them medium thick. Zero likes chunky soup, but we don't want to kill his stomach even if he hasn't gotten sick yet. Just pick an easy size and go with it."  
>"Okay."<br>For the next thirty minutes, the two were silent. Yagari only spoke when he was correcting Analesia or telling her what he needed next. Finally, the last of the ingredients were added, and all that was left was to let it simmer for a while.  
>"We have about forty-five minutes or so until it's done, so I guess we should clean up." Yagari stretched, and then cracked his knuckles. He started grabbing dirty dishes and utensils and putting them in the sink.<br>Creeping up behind him, Analesia dropped a pile of potato skins into his hair and then tip-toed away, going to the table and grabbing his empty coffee cup. Yagari pulled the junk out of his hair and looked at it. Then he glanced at Analesia who was trying not to laugh.  
>"Potato peelings? Really?" Yagari asked.<br>"How did those get there, I wonder." Analesia held out his coffee cup. "Do you want more?"  
>He took his cup and nodded, watching her suspiciously. She turned around to get the waste basket, and suddenly a glob of wet celery leaves hit her on the back of her head, clinging to her hair. She stiffened up and turned around, emerald eyes practically glowing with rage. "You. Did. Not."<br>"You're right. I didn't. It flew there all by itself." Yagari grinned, picking up half of a tomato and tossing it up and down in his hand. "I think this can fly, too."  
>"Toga Yagari, I swear if you throw that at me—"<br>"You'll what?" Yagari raised his eyebrows at her.  
>"I don't know yet, but I'll think of something, and you will not like it!"<br>Yagari ignored her, pulling back his arm and throwing the tomato right onto the front of her dress. Analesia screamed, trying not to laugh, and picked up discarded lettuce leaves and rushing forwards, stuffing them down his shirt.  
>"Oh, come on!' Yagari laughed, trying to pull them out. "That's just not kosher!"<br>"All's fair in love and war," was Analesia's quick reply.  
>"Oh, really?" Yagari asked. He whirled around and grabbed the sprayer from the sink, turning back around and pulling the trigger, sending water all over her and causing her to scream again.<br>"Ah! Yagari! Stop! Turn it off, you jerk!" She laughed, grabbing a frying pan to defend herself. She grabbed some leftover peas and started throwing them at him, but he counter-attacked with some lima beans.  
>"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?"<br>Both Analesia and Yagari stopped what they were doing and turned to the doorway. The Headmaster, Yuki, and Kaname were all standing there staring at them. Analesia slowly lowered her pan, and Yagari turned off the water and put the hose back in the sink.  
>"Hi, Uncle Kaien." Analesia waved.<br>"Hey." Yagari also waved.  
>"We made dinner." Analesia pointed to the stove.<br>"For Zero, anyways. The rest of you fend for yourselves."  
>Analesia glared at him.<br>"Are you sure it's safe to eat?" Kaien asked.  
>"Yeah, there's a lid on. And even if our fight had gotten in there, we were using all the leftover ingredients so… it wouldn't really matter anyways." Yagari shifted, almost nervously.<br>"Yeah." Analesia also shifted. "Well, I'm taking some soup to Zero now."  
>"And I'm going with her with a paper towel in case the soup spills because Zero is still hallucinating." Analesia grabbed a bowl of soup and Yagari grabbed a paper towel and both of them dashed out of the room. They got up to Zero's bedroom and dashed in, closing the door with a bang.<br>"Well, that was embarrassing."  
>Yagari nodded. "Yes, yes it was."<br>"I wonder if Zero is awake enough to eat this."  
>"OHMIGOSH ALIENS!" Zero shot up in bed. "HELP! THERE ARE ALIENS UP HERE! I DON'T WANT THEM TO SUCK OUT MY BRAINS AND—OH! NEVERMIND THEY BROUGHT ME SOUP!" Zero grinned, holding out his hands. "Gimme, gimme, gimme!"<br>The two sighed.  
>"You're still convinced you can handle this until he gets better?" Yagari asked.<br>"Bring it, cowboy."  
>"Why has that become my nickname?" Yagari pulled two chairs up to the bed and motioned for her to sit down.<br>"Because… Because it just did." Analesia sat down on one chair, and Yagari on the other. She nodded at him.  
>"Let's do this."<p>

**A\N: The 'cowboy' nickname was from another fanfic I did for SnowFox93. There Are Hearts At Steak. Yes, the stEAk is on purpose. :D**


	3. NyQuil

**A\N: So, I know from the title of the chapter, it sounds like the hallucinations will increase greatly, but they won't. In a later chapter (Breaking Fever) they will be going CRAZY and it will hopefully be hysterical, and I didn't want to kill the awesomeness of THAT chapter by doing to much with Zero's mind in THIS one. PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Zero, just take it!"<p>

"WAH! ANALESIA, MAKE YAGARI TAKE THE YUCKY STUFF AWAY!" Zero wailed, hiding under the covers.

Analesia shook her head sadly. "Sorry, Zero, but you have to take the medicine if you want to stop the coughing."

"I'm not coughing, though!" Zero then broke out into a hysterical coughing fit, as if to disprove his point. Analesia rubbed his back, knowing he had to take symptoms or he wouldn't get any better. It was the second day of this strange sickness, and Zero had not improved at all. He had gone downhill, actually, and was coughing and sneezing with a runny nose.

"You have to take your medicine, Zero."

"But… But…."

Yagari sighed, taking Zero's chin in his hand. "Open up."

"Hmm-mm." Zero shook his head, clamping his mouth shut.

"Zero." Yagari's voice took on a very warning tone.

Zero slowly, hesitantly opened his mouth, and Yagari shoved all of the contents in before slamming his mouth shut.

"Swallow."

Zero did as he was told, and then shuddered, making a face. Analesia handed him a glass of water and let him wash the flavor away. Analesia sighed as Zero sank down into the sheets, almost instantly calmed by the medicine and acting extremely drowsy.

"I'm kind of worried… Isn't it possible for NyQuil to cause hallucinations?"

Yagari shrugged. "It isn't common, and he's already having them."

"What if they get worse?"

"WHY CAN'T THE MARSHMALLOWS IN YOUR HAIR BE PINK?"

Yagari and Analesia both jumped, and Analesia pointed to the sleeping Level D. "See?"

"That's not hallucinations, that's just a weird dream."

Analesia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever." She sat down in the chair by Zero's bed and rested her head in her hands. "Poor Zero…."

"You should've seen Ichiru growing up."

"Who?" Analesia gave Yagari a strange look.

"Ichiru," Yagari repeated. "Zero's twin."

Analesia's eyes lit up. "Oh, yeah, Zero told me about him and… that night."

Yagari nodded, and Analesia looked at Zero, who was still asleep and muttering something about fairies and leprechauns. "He never told me a lot about Ichiru. Just that they were twins and Ichiru… well, died."

"Yeah. He doesn't talk about his family much, but especially not Ichiru." Yagari lit up a cigarette and slipped it into his mouth, taking a long drag and leaning back against the door.

"Why not?"

Yagari sighed, pulling the cig out of his mouth for a moment and tapping his chin. "Well, in order to understand the pain of his loss, you'd have to understand the extents of his love first. Zero and Ichiru were twins, like I said, and for hunters… that's a very bad thing. They were considered cursed, and it was certainly true. When they were both in the womb, most of the nutrition and health went to Zero, not on purpose, just because that's how it is, and Ichiru was born very sick. Most nights he looked… well, like this." Yagari chuckled, pointing to his pupil, who was currently sucking his thumb.

"Oh." Analesia bit her lip, thinking of a small child curled up in bed like that all the time. Always sick. Always in pain. Always hurting.

"Don't get a face like that. Ichiru was sick, yes, but he had Zero's undivided attention. Those two did everything together. Half the time they slept together, and I would walk into the bedroom in the morning to get Zero so we could train, and there they were, curled up in the sheets, holding each other. Ichiru had snot all over his face, and he had gotten it all over Zero's pajamas, he couldn't breathe, and Zero had red marks on his chest from having Ichiru's head there all night." Yagari laughed. "Those two got in and out of so much trouble together. There was no doubt about their love for each other. No doubt."

Analesia stared at her hands, which were folded in her lap. "And then… Ichiru was killed."  
>Yagari sighed, finishing off the cigarette and putting it out on the bottom of his shoe before flicking it into the trash can. "Yeah."<p>

She shook her head slowly. "No wonder he doesn't want to talk about Ichiru…."

Yagari sighed. "He still wants his little brother back, and some nights you can hear him mumble in his sleep. You should listen sometime."

Analesia nodded. "I think I will."

Yagari nodded back. "By the way, this is something Zero has told only me. I told you because if he wasn't so hurt, he would've let you know by now. I can see how much he trusts you, but don't use this against me. Don't tell anyone, and don't tell him I told you, got it?"

"Sure." Analesia brushed Zero's hair back, and then laughed softly. "For such a tough guy, you seem really attached to Zero and Ichiru."

Yagari shrugged. "Well, if Zero become famous, I'll be pretty famous, too, since I was his teacher. And Ichiru was kind of part of the package."

"You don't feel that at all! You loved those kids!" Analesia stood up, planting her hands firmly on her hips and glaring.

Yagari sighed. "You're so stubborn."

"And you're so cold," she retorted, smirking at him.

"You're a redhead."

Analesia stopped. "How is that a comeback?"

Yagari smiled, stepping towards her. "It's not, but I like stubborn and redhead in a woman."

Analesia's face heated up, but she put her hands on his chest and pushed him back. "Don't even think about it, cowboy! I'm only here with you because Zero's sick."

"If you're only here because Zero's sick, why don't you just leave the room? Zero's asleep, after all."

"Because I'm not leaving him up here with you!" Analesia turned around, crossing her arms over her chest. She was surprised when she didn't hear and response. Suddenly, who arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Well, then, I guess we're stuck."

Analesia stomped her foot, grabbing his hands. "Yagari, get your hands off me!"

Yagari laughed, releasing her. "Come on, Analesia, I was just messing around."

Analesia glared at him, trying to suppress the blush she knew was creeping onto her cheeks. "Well, don't mess around like that."

"OMIGOSH! YOU GUYS ARE, LIKE, SUCH A CUTE COUPLE!" Zero sat up suddenly, squealing, and then fell back down as dizziness overtook him. "Hey! It's all black now! Blacky, blacky, blacky…."

Analesia and Yagari both did facepalms. "I can't believe he just said that."

Yagari grinned. "I've been trying to tell you we'd make a cute couple."

Analesia growled. "Great, now you're both hallucinating."

Zero started crying suddenly, covering his face with his hands. "Where's Strawberry Shortcake? She invited me to a tea party with her and Dora, and now I can't find her!"

Analesia shushed him, rubbing his back and looking at Yagari. "Help me," she mouthed.

Yagari sighed, sitting down on the bed and taking Zero's face in his hands. "Now, Zero, you have to understand that Strawberry Shortcake is extremely busy, and I'm sure she didn't mean to forget the party. "

"But… but what about the cookies?" Zero cried, sounding completely mortified.

"I'll go buy you some cookies, what do you say?"

Zero giggled, nodding excitedly. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"Alright, then, you can stay with Analesia, and I'll go get us some cookies, hmm?"

Zero nodded again, and Yagari got up and grabbed his coat, walking out of the room with a wave and a smirk in Analesia's direction. Analesia stuck her tongue out, but Zero hit her leg.

"'Lesia! That's not nice!"

Analesia laughed, tousling his hair. "Yagari doesn't mind, honey. It's just a joke."

"Oh… Okay!" Zero sat up, putting his face very close to Analesia's. "You do know he likes you, right?"

"What?" Analesia asked.

"Master. He keeps a picture of you in his wallet!"

Analesia's face turned beet red, but not because she was flattered. "How did he get a picture of me, and what kind of picture it is?"

"AH! MORE ALIENS!" Zero pointed at the ceiling, and then crawled under the blankets, giggling madly.

Analesia tried to push the unnerving thoughts from her mind, and instead focused on keeping Zero in bed.

"Zero, I hear if you lie very still with your head on your pillow and pretend to be asleep, the aliens will leave you alone."

Zero quickly did as he was told, closing his eyes. After a few seconds, he let out a heavy sigh. Analesia sat down on the bed beside him and gently started stroking his cheeks and hair, humming a country tune under her breath. Unfortunately, it was one of those songs she had heard while Yagari was blaring his radio to annoy her. Oh, well, it was a cute song, nonetheless.

"When… When Daddy gets back… I wanna sleep in the middle… can I?" Zero mumbled drowsily.

Analesia hesitated, and then complied, saying, "Yeah, you can sleep in the middle when Yagari gets back.  
>"Yay…."<p>

Analesia and Zero sat quietly together with only the occasional shout of "CRANBERRIES" or "JELL-O SMURFS" until Yagari came in the door with Zero's cookies.

"Hey, eat up, then it's bedtime."

"Yay! Daddy, Mommy said I could sleep in the middle. Can I?"

Yagari glared at Analesia, and she pulled him aside. "What was I supposed to say? He was giving me this adorable look with these wide lavender eyes and… Come on, we'll move once he's asleep."

Yagari let out a heavy sigh, dragging his hand over his face. "Fine. Just this once, though. Don't let him get in the habit of it."

Yagari and Analesia headed back to the bed as Zero finished off his cookies. Yagari took away the sweets and took his boots off, settling into the bed on Zero's right. Analesia lay down on Zero's left, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"You're in the middle now, so go to sleep."

Zero nodded, yawning, and sank deep into the sheets and pillows. No more than ten minutes later, Zero was asleep, but Yagari and Analesia stayed there, unmoving, neither one wanting to leave their little boy so vulnerable and unprotected.

"You're still gonna lose." Yagari grinned at her tauntingly.

"You. Wish." Analesia lay down, sticking her tongue out at him, and then slowly drifted off to sleep, still holding Zero's hand in hers. At least… she was pretty sure it was his.


	4. Voice Lessons

Two days passed, and Zero still wasn't any better. He had taken to just calling Yagari and Analesia 'Daddy' and 'Mommy', much to the two caretakers annoyance.

Zero had requested some items that weren't in the house (mostly sweets) and they were out of medicine, and Zero had flushed the thermometer down the toilet, claiming to hate the 'alien probe' so they had no way of measuring his temperature. Realizing this was a problem, Analesia had left to do some shopping, taking Yagari's wallet to pay for it since she had left her purse at the library when she got the call and refused to leave Zero's side for any purpose other than necessities and emergencies. In truth, she just wanted to see that picture and use Yagari's money, but she didn't have to say that outloud, did she?

Regardless, it had been two hours and bedtime was approaching, leaving Yagari with a small problem…

"Daddy, can't you sing for me?"

Yagari gulped. "Err… Uh… No. Why don't you just wait for Analesia to come back, hmm?"

"But I want to go to bed now! I'm so, so, so, so, so tired! " Zero pouted, making his eyes grow three times their size. "Please, Daddy? Please!"

Yagari glanced at the clock, mentally cursing Analesia for her timing. "Alright, just let me go downstairs and get something. Don't. Move."

"Okay! Okay!" Zero bounced on his bed, giggling.

Yagari rolled his eyes and left the room, going down the stairs and searching for the acoustic guitar he knew Kaien always kept on hand. Yes, Yagari was a man of many instruments. Piano… and guitar.

Yagari quickly found the guitar in the coat closet, and after briefly tuning it and strumming a few notes, he decided it would work, though he'd have to get Kaien a new one should he ever need a guitar again.

He headed back up to Zero's bedroom, freezing in his tracks when he saw Zero at the end of the hall, hanging out of the window.

"Zero!"

"Hey, Idol-senpai!" Zero laughed, waving rapidly at the shocked and horrified blonde vampire beneath him.

"K-Kiryuu-kun!"

Yagari ran over and grabbed Zero by the belt, pulling him back to his room.

"Bye-bye, Idol-senpai!" Zero called out, and then he laughed again.

Yagari pushed Zero into the bedroom, glaring at him with his hands on his hips, guitar hanging limply from his shoulder.

"I thought I told you not to move, Zero!"

"But… I wanted to see Idol-senpai…" Zero said soflty.

"But _*I* _told you to stay put!" Yagari shouted back.

Zero jumped, and then bit his lip. He got a look in his eyes Yagari new well, and he mentally smacked himself as Zero started crying.

"I'm s-s-sorry! Don't be m-mad at m-me!"

Yagari looked around and, certain they were alone, sat on the bed and put his arms around Zero.

"Shh, stop crying. There, there." He patted Zero's head and then picked up the guitar. "I've got muuusiiiiic." He smiled as Zero squealed.

"Yay! Thank you Daddy!"

"Yeah, yeah, now get in bed and lay down." Yagari pulled up a chair while Zero got in bed, and the set the guitar on his lap, trying out a few chords before starting to play.

Analesia put down the groceries in the kitchen and quickly pulled Yagari's wallet out. She flipped through his pictures, satisfied when she saw the picture of here was simply the one Kaien insisted go in the school yearbook under the teachers, though she only managed the library. She was going to stop there, but then she continued to flip through. There was one of Yagari himself for identification purposes, one of Kaien…

_*I wonder how that got there?* _She rolled her eyes.

…the one of Analesia, and one of two hunter twins with silver hair and lavender eyes. She instantly recognized them as Ichiru and Zero, but she wondered… why would Yagari have a picture of Zero and Ichiru if they were just assets to him?

Pushing those thoughts away from her mind, she started up the stairs with a piece of candy, figuring she could give it to Zero before he went to bed, and they could deal with the medicine in the morning. As she approached the door, she heard soft singing and stopped, waiting outside to listen.

If you see her out tonight  
>And she tells you that it's just the lights<br>That bring her here and not her loneliness  
>That's what she says but sometimes she forgets<p>

If she tells you she don't need a man  
>She's had all the comfort she can stand<br>You best believe every word she says  
>But don't give up 'cause sometimes she forgets<p>

And sometimes she forgets that not too long ago she swore  
>She wasn't gonna let her heart be broken anymore<p>

So now she keeps it locked away  
>And it grows colder everyday<br>And it won't warm to any man's caress  
>That's what she says but sometimes she forgets<p>

And sometimes she forgets that not too long ago she swore  
>She wasn't gonna let her heart be broken anymore<p>

If you see her out tonight  
>And she tells you that it's just the lights<br>That bring her here and not her loneliness  
>That's what she says but sometimes she forgets<p>

Yeah, that's what she says, but sometimes she forgets  
>So don't you dare give up 'cause sometimes she forgets<p>

The strumming slowly stopped, and Analesia peeked into the room just in time to see Yagari plant a soft kiss on Zero's forehead.

Zero mumbled in his sleep. "Sometimes Yuki forgets…"

Analesia felt a small pang, knowing about Zero's feelings and how oblivious Yuki was to them.

She walked back downstairs and put the candy away before opened and closing the front door to make it sound like she had just arrived.

She walked up the stairs and into Zero's room, frowning.

"Aw, he fell asleep without me. Strange… since he got sick, he hasn't gone to sleep without me singing."

Yagari chuckled. "Maybe you're not as needed as you think you are."

Analesia tossed him his wallet. "Yeah, sure. Keep dreaming."

"Oh, I'm dreaming. Dreaming of the month I'll have off work when you lose this bet." Yagari grinned, letting his head fall back.

Analesia started to clean up the room, hoping Zero would get better faster in a cleaner environment. "I'm afraid, Yagari, it is you who will lose."

"We'll see."

Analesia glared, but then turned away and smiled. "Yeah, we'll see."

_*We'll see indeed.*_


	5. Breaking Fever

**A\N: Didn't realize I never posted this chapter. :\ Should have a new one up soon(ish) because she's on summer break and we're gonna art trade again, so... Until then, enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"OHMIGOSH! YAGARI NO! LOOK OUT FOR THE PURPLE ELEPHANTS! THEY IS GONNA EAT YOU!"<br>Analesia shook her head with a look of 'this is hopeless' on her face as Yagari attempted to take the sick hunter's temperature.  
>"PURPLE ELEPHANTS WIELD THERMOMETERS (1) AS THEIR WEAPONS OF DOOM!" Zero screamed, thrashing beneath Yagari and trying to escape.<br>Finally, Yagari jumped back, holding the thermometer in victory. "We were right. He's breaking fever. Which probably means he's going to get a lot worse before he gets better, but after this, it should be smooth sailing."  
>"SAILING! WHEE!" Zero jumped up on the bed and threw the blanket over himself, falling back into the pillows.<br>Yagari frowned, putting the thermometer on the dresser. "Hopefully."  
>Analesia sighed, watching as Zero ran around the room screaming about leprechauns trying to eat him. "So, what do we do? Isn't there anything we can give him for these? Or maybe we can just occupy him with food or something?"<br>Yagari snagged Zero's arm as he went by, and Zero pulled away shouting, "Tag! You're it!" Then he ran out the door and down the hall, laughing maniacally.  
>"Zero! Get back here!" Analesia shouted, dashing out the door after him.<br>Yagari was right behind her, already reaching over his shoulder to get his gun.  
>"Put it away, Yagari!" Analesia snapped, hopping on the railing to slide down the staircase and gain on Zero, who was just barely at the front door.<br>"Got'cha!" She smiled, grabbing Zero by the arms and pulling him back towards his bedroom.  
>"No! Nonononono! I want to stay up! I'm sick of lying in bed with the flamingoes and silver gorillas! I want to go outside and play!" Zero struggled to get to the door, but Yagari flew to Analesia's side, and together they managed to at lest get Zero to the couch.<br>Someone knocked on the door, and Yagari growled to himself, still holding Zero down.  
>"Come in!" Analesia called, running to the kitchen to grab a wet rag.<br>The sooner we bring down this fever the better!  
>The door gently swung open and Kaname Kuran stepped in.<br>"Yuki was wondering how Kiryuu was feel—" A pillow in the face cut him off as Analesia ran past with the rag.  
>"AH! SCARY VAMPIRE! SCARY VAMPIRE!" Zero threw another pillow, and Yagari grabbed him by the wrists, pinning him down.<br>"You tell Yuki—" Yagari panted, moving away just enough for Analesia to reach. "You tell Yuki if she wants to see how Kiryuu is, she should come herself!"  
>"This environment isn't safe for her." Kaname glared, crossing his arms over his chest. "I need to protect her. What should happen if this fever affects his thirst for blood, hmm?"<br>Analesia glared and opened her mouth to speak, but Yagari beat her to it. "It wouldn't matter, you idiot! If you love someone, or at least care about them enough, you'll stand by them no matter what! Isn't that what Yuki said she'd do? She's told me off for treating Zero harshly plenty of times. Abandonment is worse than admonishment." Yagari didn't look at Kaname even for one syllable of his tirade, but rather into Zero's eyes, like he wished the teen could hear him and understand what he was saying.  
>"Nasty vampire! You're making Daddy upset!"<br>Yagari's eyes widened, and he looked at Analesia, who was blushing at the 'mommy daddy' comparison Zero had once again placed on them.  
>"Get outta here! Mommy's gonna kick your butt!"<br>Analesia smirked, knowing full well if this pureblood Kuran, or whatever, didn't leave her little Zero alone, he would be in some serious trouble. Kaname frowned at the trio and turned on his heel and stormed out. Analesia followed him, slamming the door at just the right time so it actually did hit him in the butt. Satisfied with herself, she returned to the living room, where Zero was starting to calm down slightly, and she pressed the rag to his forehead, shushing him.  
>"So… nice, uh, rant." Analesia glanced at Yagari for a moment, and then looked down at Zero.<br>"What, that? Heck, I wasn't even angry. You should see me when Zero tries to steal my cigarettes."  
>Analesia's head snapped up. "He what now?"<br>Yagari held up his hands. "Relax! He just takes them to tick me off. I wouldn't actually let him smoke."  
>Analesia looked back down at Zero, nodding to herself. "Yeah… anyways. I really liked what you said. Especially the last part. Zero's been left behind by so many people…" She let her voice trail off, debating whether or not she wanted to say—or even admit to—what was on her mind.<br>"So many people…?" Yagari urged, moving away from Zero a little bit as the position was uncomfortable and Zero was starting to calm.  
>"He… He probably really likes the way you treat him. I think he appreciates how firm you are. He doesn't like pity, he likes affirmation."<br>Yagari shrugged. "He seems to like the way you baby him. Not that you don't overdo it." He smirked, and she rolled her eyes, flipping the cloth over. "Seriously, though, he needs both affirmation and a bit of compassion and understanding, too. I don't think he reads your actions as pity."  
>There was a silence hanging in the air for quite some time after that conversation. Analesia kept flipping the rag, and Yagari was rubbing Zero's wrists, which were red and starting to bruise slightly from all the restraining. The clock ticked on the wall, and the sun slowly drifted through the sky as time passed.<br>"Zero?" Analesia asked suddenly, seeing his twisted up expression of pain. "Zero, honey, wake up."  
>Yagari also leaned down, looking at the hunter's face. Zero started twisting again, and he gasped and panted for air. He jerked his hand away from Yagari and clutched his tattoo, sweat pouring down his face.<br>"Zero! Zero, wake up!" Analesia shouted, shaking him.  
>"Hey! Zero!" Yagari also gave Zero a hard shake, getting off of him and moving to his side, where Analesia was.<br>"Mm…nn…no…nhh…Ichiru…bl…mm…blood…"  
>Yagari sighed. "Well, at least he's back to his normal nightmares. That's an improvement. I guess." Yagari hoisted Zero up into his arms and started for the stairs. "Come on. He'll want to wake up in his own bed."<br>Analesia nodded and followed Yagari up, letting her mind drift back to their conversation for a moment. Yagari really wasn't that much of a jerk when it came down to it. He was just… hard. Stern. Firm. Strict. And on occasion a total jerk. But he certainly wasn't the heartless taskmaster she had made him out to be when she first met him.  
>"Yagari…? Analesia…? Where… where am I? What happened?" Zero held his head, closing his eyes and grimacing in pain. "And why do I feel like my head was busted open with a crowbar?"<br>Yagari sighed, smiling at Analesia. He shrugged. "Where do we start?"

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: BLEH so short... But I like it. :)<strong>


	6. Recovery

**A\N: Whoot whoot! Finally, a new chapter! Hopefully I will have the next (and final) one up soon! I hope you all enjoy this, and please check out SnowFox93's gallery. Analesia Wildfire is her OC and she is the one who trades with me for these fics. She's a wonderful artist, and she does a lot of art for this couple (along with a bunch of other VK stuff) I know I've said it before but I'll say it again: Check out her page; comment and like!**

**snowfox93 (dot) deviantart (dot) com**

**Thanks! Please enjoy and review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Analesia had to hold back a chuckle as Yagari regaled Zero with the events of the past few days. The young hunter's jaw dropped a little lower each time, and while she felt pity for Zero, she had to admit it was all pretty hysterical.<p>

"I did?" Zero's expression was one of pure horror, and he ducked his head, rubbing his face. "What did I _say_ to him?"

Yagari shrugged his shoulders, grinning. "Something like… AH! SCARY VAMPIRE! SCARY VAMPIRE! And there may have been something about Mommy," at this, he motioned to Analesia, "kicking his butt."

Analesia held up a finger and smiled. "You also asked if you could sleep in the middle, which I thought was very cute."

Yagari nodded in agreement. "I can't deny, that was pretty cute."

"Shut up!" Zero's face turned beet red and he groaned, shaking his head. "Did I do anything *_else* _stupid?"

Yagari laughed, slapping his knee before taking a sip of his coffee. "Are you kidding? There were aliens, elephants, cranberries, marshmallows—and you nearly hung yourself out a window to wave at Aido."

Analesia chuckled, covering her mouth as Zero sank lower into the bed sheets. "The best part was still when Kaname came over."

Zero sighed, closing his eyes as his head fell back against the couch. "Man, Yuki is gonna be so mad at me…"

Analesia scowled, crossing her arms over her chest. "If she gets mad because you hit him in the face with a pillow, she has problems. Especially because you were sick!"

Lips quirking into a grin, he tilted his head at her. "I hit him in the face with a pillow?" He nodded slowly, still smiling to himself. "Good."

There was a slightly awkward silence, and Analesia could tell Zero was processing words in his head. He slowly cocked his head to the side, his eyes becoming slightly vacant as his lips pursed together.

Finally, clearing his throat and focusing his eyes on the couple before him. "Uh, well, I kinda have a question for you guys."

They both nodded like 'go on'.

"And it's, well, a personal question. I mean, on my part, not on yours." He cleared his throat. "I'm sure you've already noticed, but I should let you know what the question is about, just in case."

Yagari's eyebrow twitched. "Spit it out, Zero!"

Zero jumped slightly, his head still throbbing in aftermath of his illness. Taking a deep breath, he continued his earlier thought. "I guess you both know how I feel about Yuki by now, right? You know that… I love her?"

Analesia stopped in a moment of shock. He had actually admitted it? Honestly, Analesia couldn't stand the girl—especially when she brushed Zero's devotion to her off like it was nothing and fawned over the Night Class president. She had always sort of hoped he would get over her and find someone who was worth his time.

"Yeah, we know." Yagari nodded his head, motioning for him to continue.

Zero shifted slightly, watching his fingers as they fiddled with each other. "Well… I'm sort of stuck, and I don't know what to do, so… if you guys have any advice… it could really help."

Yagari's eyes got wide and he looked over at Analesia, coughing slightly.

"What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He motioned wildly with his hands, raising his voice a few notches. "You're a woman! Tell him what he should do!"

Analesia stood up, putting a hand on her hip and waving her finger in his face. "Don't be sexist! You're a man, you should teach him how to be one."

Yagari threw his hands in the air. "I have no clue what to tell him! I have been trying for years to understand women, and I still don't get it!"

Zero laughed, and they both looked over at him. "So, all I have to do is argue with her and everything will work out?"

Analesia and Yagari looked at each other and then back at Zero. "What?"

Zero smirked, shrugging his shoulders as he folded his arms over his chest. "Works for you two."

Analesia froze for a second, and then her head snapped to Yagari, meeting his glare with her own stare of fire.

"No. Way." They spoke in unison, and Zero chuckled, shaking his head.

"Fine, fine, whatever."

There was a slightly lull in conversation, and then Yagari took a deep breath.

"Well, for starters, every woman is different. And you have to stalk the one you want—"

Analesia smacked him upside the head. "You're telling him to stalk her?"

Yagari held up his hands in a form of surrender. "Not in a creepy way!" He turned back to Zero. "Learn what she likes. Her favorite foods, colors, clothing styles, flowers, her best friends, on and on. Learn everything you can about her—I've found it impresses most girls."

Analesia nodded slowly. That was actually good advice. "Don't be afraid to be honest with her." She added her own two scents to the situation. "Girls like a manly man, but it doesn't mean we don't expect you to have feelings. When you think that you're ready you should just…" Analesia shrugged her shoulder. "Just tell her. Pull her aside one day and tell her how you feel."

Zero bit his lip, raising his lavender eyes to meet her own emerald orbs. "What if she doesn't like me back?"

Analesia pursed her lips, frowning. "Then you move on. Zero, if she thinks she's too good for you, in reality, you're too good for her."  
>Yagari nodded in agreement, patting the hunter boy on the shoulder. "Yeah. If not Yuki, it will be someone else. You're a good kid. Smart, handsome, a skilled fighter—"<p>

"A vampire," he growled, cutting his master off.

"So?" was the quick retort. Yagari took Zero's chin in his hand and forced eye contact, his pool blue eyes burning right to Zero's core.

Analesia watched silently as the two stared at each other, and for a moment, she could almost see the connection. Like a conversation they were having with their eyes. Zero was much more than a student to Yagari, and he always had been. Yagari treasured this bot just as much as she did—he simply showed it in a different way.

"If she really loves you, she won't care."

Analesia nodded in firm agreement, and Zero slowly bobbed his head up and down, sliding out of Yagari's grasp and into the sheets. He yawned loudly, eyes drooping, and Analesia pulled the blankets up to his chin, tucking them around his body snugly.

"You're exhausted. Just sleep for a while, and we can talk more when you wake up."

"Mm…m'kay…"

Analesia turned off his light and slowly backed out of the room, Yagari tip-toeing after her until they were both in the hallway.

Yagari wiped his forehead, chuckling. "Whew! I never want to have that conversation again."

"Really?" Analesia started walking downstairs, glancing at him through her auburn locks. "You seemed very comfortable back there."

Yagari smirked, nudging her arm as he passed her. "You never knew I was an actor, did you?"

Analesia gave him an eye roll, entering the kitchen and going straight for the pot of coffee. The duo had been living on this stuff since Zero got sick.

"So…" Yagari started. "You like it when a man is honest?"

Her lips curled into a wry grin. "It depends on the man."

He nodded. "Ah, I see." He sat down at the kitchen table and fiddled with his spoon for a moment before speaking again. "Well, here's _my _honest opinion: Spending this week with you—aside from the hallucinations and random trips to the grocery store and the drug-induced sugar frenzies—was actually kind of fun. I enjoyed it."

She slowed for a moment before pouring the rest of her drink and reaching across the table to fill his cup. "Yeah, it wasn't so bad. You know, considering the circumstances."

"Yup…"

"Uh-huh…"

There was a long silence.

"Maybe," Yagari started, sipping his beverage. "Maybe we can do this again sometime."

Analesia nodded, staring into her own drink with a thoughtful glow in her eyes. "Yeah. Maybe we can."


	7. The Outcome

**A\N: Final chapter! Both happy and sad to see this go! If you want to see more AnalesiaxYagari fics, I believe I have two or three oneshots besides this. If y'all ask for them, I will post ASAP! No fanart on this yet (it was just posted five minutes ago haha) but if there is, you will find it on my facebook fanpage! Please like it and check it out!**

**www . facebook increak96  
><strong>

**_Menti_**_**ons:**__**  
><strong>_

**The Pocky Machine, Vampire-Pocky, Luka Luger, daMikuofAZ, Hashi-Hashi, AnimeLoverForeverxox, Aniwolfgirl, and Destiny Xavier16 thank you all for your reviews! **

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Analesia stamped a few more books and added them to the stack, picking them up and walking towards the aisles with a thoughtful expression on her face.<p>

_These all belong in sciences, but those two in the middle are ethics, and that last one on the bottom is a romance._

She stopped as she passed the romance section, frowning at the stack. It would be so much more convenient to get rid of the book now than to put the others away and end up back here.

"Hmm…"

Shifting the books against one of her arms, she tried to pull the book from the bottom. She slid it about halfway out before the whole stack fell from her arms and hit the floor. Sighing, she shook her head and knelt down, gathering the books back into a stack.  
>"Very nice."<p>

Her head snapped up, and she rolled her eyes when she saw Yagari standing there with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, yeah," she snapped, stacking the tomes before placing the love story on the shelf. "What are you doing here?"

Yagari walked over and picked up half of the stack, handing it to her before picking up the other stack and walking ahead. "Just came by to get the verdict."

Analesia raised her eyebrows, catching up to him and moving out in front. "Verdict on what?"

Yagari laughed, turning down the ethics aisle and placing the two books where they belonged. "The bet we made? You know when Zero first got sick?"

Analesia's nodded, moving into the science section. "I remember, but we both survived, so... "

"So?" Yagari joined her and the two began sorting the pile. "We can still have some fun with this. Maybe we should just switch jobs."

Analesia corrected his misplacing of a scientific encyclopedia and shook her head. "I don't think so. I might find Twilight with the Mathematics."

They both laughed, and Analesia quickly go back to sorting the books.

"Still, we should do something." Yagari grinned, placing his final book on the shelf and turning to her. "What do you think?"

Analesia shrugged her shoulders, placing the last of her volumes. "I don't know. Maybe we should just… call a truce."

Yagari's eyebrows shot up. "A truce?" He paused, and then nodded. "Alright."

He stuck out his hand and she did the same.

"Truce," she said, giving his hand a shake.

"Truce." He did the same.

There was a moment of silence, the two of them just staring at each other. Yagari gave her hand a soft tug, pulling her closer and sliding his arm around her waist. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest, his cheeks flushing as he lowered his lips to hers.

Despite herself, she lingered, pressing her lips against his slightly and raising herself onto her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around his neck. She inwardly laughed, tasting the spearmint on his lips from him trying to cover up the taste and smell of cigarette smoke.

Slowly, she pulled away, staring into his one, clear blue eye, her heart pounding in a way it never had before. She blushed, turning away and fixing another one of his books.

"So, I'll see you around, right?"

He nodded, smiling with a slight tint of pink on his face. "Right." He started out of the room, slowing when he reached the end of the walkway. "By the way… you're lucky he got better when he did, because if he had been sick any longer, you totally would have lost."

Analesia jerked. "What?"

Yagari threw his head back and laughed, running out of the room.

"Yagari! Toga Yagari get back here this instant!" She chased him out, throwing several books at him as he went.

"You know I'm right!" he called back, sliding out into the hall.

"No way! You would have lost!"

"In your dreams!"

"A perfect example of dreams coming true."

"Never!"

"Yagari!"

She watched him leave, a slight smile tugging her lips. Shaking her head, she walked back into the room, picking up the novels she had thrown.

He really was sweet when he wanted to be… and he truly cared for Zero. And maybe, just maybe… he cared for her, too.

But there was still no way he would have won.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: Please review!<strong>


End file.
